


Day 4: Mistletoe

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Day 4: Mistletoe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim smiled at Jason as they walked together through the park. It had been a nice day. They had spent time together at their apartment, watching bad Christmas movie while they cuddled and drink sweet hot chocolate. It had been Jason's idea to got for a walk.</p><p>It was cold and the sun was just beginning to set but up that was okay, they had each other to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes and thanks for reading. XD

\---

Tim smiled at Jason as they walked together through the park. It had been a nice day. They had spent time together at their apartment, watching bad Christmas movie while they cuddled and drink sweet hot chocolate. It had been Jason's idea to got for a walk. 

It was cold and the sun was just beginning to set but up that was okay, they had each other to keep warm. 

Jason stopped walking, tugging on Tim's hand and pulling him out of his thoughts. Jason was looking towards the sky. He was grinning, his face illuminated by the streetlamp they stood under. 

"Hey look, Babybird." Jason tugged on his hand still looking towards the sky. 

Tim looked up at the sky briefly before his eyes wondered back to his boyfriends grinning face. He smiled softly, "Its snow, Jay. The same as we get every year." Tim's amusement showed in his voice. 

Jason looked down at the shorter boy. "Not that smart ass. The lamp post check it out." Tim looked up with a small frown. "Someone pulled out all the stops this year." Jason said. 

Tim's eyes widened as he saw the mistletoe that hung from the post. Jason chuckled seeing the expression on his face before moving his hands to both of Tim's hips. "What do you say Babybird, do you feel like upholding a tradition?" Jason looked down at Tim as he spoke, looking on in amusement as his boyfriend blushed. 

Tim let out a breathy laugh as his arms curled around Jason's neck. "I don't see why not." He laughed as he raised himself on his tip toes to bring their mouthes together in a heated kiss. 

\---


End file.
